


Mistletoe

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friend Kiss, M/M, Slash, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrymort Prompt Friday 10 May – Harry has a dream where he (kiss, what ever) Voldemort and thus starts him thinking that he might have a crush on him. A story of Harry coming to terms with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen/gifts).



> **Prompt by** Kathleen Mcgee
> 
>  **Spoilers:** If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairing:** HP/LV
> 
>  **Warnings:** male kiss
> 
>  **Nr words:** 1,066
> 
>  **Beta:**  
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream / Memory / Letter / Journal / Book / Newspaper_

_Harrymort Prompt Friday 10 May – Harry has a dream where he (kiss, what ever) Voldemort and thus starts him thinking that he might have a crush on him. A story of Harry coming to terms with his feelings._

* * *

_Christmas… the season of giving and expect anything else in return._

_The season of… mistletoe… Presents, the season of presents!_

_Was that a mistletoe? Why was it going bigger? Why was it on top of his head? Wha… okay so he was under the mistletoe alone now._

_Great, Harry Potter, forever alone._

_And presents. And give and… mistletoe again._

_A present to you Ron. Another for you Hermione, and yet it’s a book. One for you Malfoy because Christmas it’s all about redemption… and one for you… Voldemort?_

_Mistletoe!_

_Oh no… he was under the mistletoe giving his nemesis a present. This was not good. This wasn’t good at all!_

_Voldemort smirked, why did he had to smirk at a time like that? And leaned down his lips touching Harry’s._

Harry woke up panting. What the…? He needed a shower. A cold shower! A really cold freezing shower. Maybe he should go take a bath in the lake, it was frozen there now, wasn’t it?

–HPFN–

Why couldn’t he take that damn kiss out of his mind? It had passed weeks, maybe even months and he couldn’t take that damn kiss out of his mind. He didn’t even remembered most of the dream, only that he was under the mistletoe and fucking Voldemort had kissed him with a smirk in his face. Honestly how messed up was Harry? If he couldn’t even could stop himself of winning an erection for thinking of a kiss with his parents killer… a kiss that didn’t even happened!

That had been odd to explain to Snape in their Oclummens classes. How could Harry explain the man that it was a dream? More like a nightmare… was Voldemort a good kisser?

Harry felt like using Dobby’s method and grab the next thing available and bit himself with it while screaming ‘bad Harry’.

And then everything with Cho just went downhill… maybe he just wasn’t good with girls? Of course not. It was just one in a million, he had just not found the right one… yet.

–HPFN–

Why spacing out during History OWLs to have a vision with Voldemort and Sirius ends up with him with a hard on? he needed to think. He needed…

“Harry… maybe you need to go to the infirmary?” Harry looked to Hermione who was looking at him worriedly.

Infirmary? NO! Not in this conditions!

“I’m fine Hermione. I just need to go to my room and relax.” Harry said in his most natural way possible. He couldn’t have her understand that he was having… boy troubles?

Oh no… he was getting hard ons at seeing Voldemort torture. He was… he didn’t knew what. Only that he just watched his parents’ killer torture his godfather and he couldn’t help but want to see the man again and be there and…

Oh no. This wasn’t happening.

This so couldn’t be happening.

Harry James Potter does not falls in love with Dark Lord’s.

No no.

His life sucks!

“I need a cold shower.” Harry mumbled when Hermione kept babying him.

Ron’s eyes grew.

“Hmm… Hermione?” Hermione hummed. “Maybe Harry really just needs a bath and sleep, you know? I’m sure he’ll be fine in the morning. It must be the nerves… the stress…”

Harry sent his friend a thankful look and wondered how the other would have reacted if he found out that Harry was turned on by the same person that had killed his parents.

“I… are you sure?”

Ron’s face went deep red.

“Merlin Hermione. Sometimes you’re so dumb! Harry needs a ‘cold’ shower, okay? Not the infirmary… and definitely not the healer!” Ron hissed at the teen, pulling her from Harry who practically run up the stairs.

Harry wondered how with all that embarrassing moment he managed to not be able to lose his hardening member. Entering the cold shower Harry leaned against the wall under the water and closed his eyes feeling his body start to freeze. How in hell did he end up like this? First it was a kiss… not it was torture? How messed up was his life? Maybe he liked boys? Maybe if he kissed a boy this all would stop? Maybe…

“If you keep yourself under that cold water you’ll die, Harry.”

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Neville as the teen entered the bathroom. Harry closed the water and put a tower around himself. Neville was watching his hands by the time Harry left the tub.

“Hermione was blushing like mad by the time she understood what Ron meant.”

Harry groaned leaning against the wall.

“Great. She won’t be able to look at me in the eyes without stutter and blush for a while.”

“Harry, you know, I know we’re entering our teen years and all that. But since you’ve returned from Christmas holidays you’ve been taking more cold showers than all of us do.”

Harry looked at Neville, blindly.

“Great Neville, now you’re giving me advices?”

“Is this because of Chang?”

It would be easier to say that it was Cho. It would make everything so right and…

“No. Neville can you keep a secret?”

“Of course Harry.”

Harry smiled, Neville was always so eager to please…

“I think I’m going mad. I had one dream on Christmas night about a kiss with a man and I can’t take it out of my mind. It’s making me insane.”

“How was it with Cho?”

“Terrible.”

Neville hummed. Harry wondered what he was thinking, that wasn’t exactly the question he had expected from his friend at that confession. Neville approached and Harry tensed when lips touches his. Neville was so close Harry could see him clearly. When Neville moved away one step…

“Girls or Boys?”

Harry frowned and pondered.

“Boys?”

“‘Kay. But I won’t be kissing you again. Now let’s get you all dressed up. You’ll going to get a cold with we don’t warm you up.”

Harry grinned and followed Neville to their dormitory and Harry dressed his pjs, before lying on bed.

“I don’t want you to.”

“What?”

“Kiss me again.”

Neville laughed.

“Did it have a face?” Harry looked at Neville. “The dream?”

Harry nodded and looked to the ceiling of his four posted bed.

“I think I’m starting to go crazy about him. And the worst of it all… I could never, ever, have him… not even under the mistletoe. My Mr. Mistletoe Guy.”

**The End!**


End file.
